Anzen Yūyoku
Anzen Yūyoku (暗然有翼 Anzen yuuyoku ; Eng Lit Translation, "Black Winged,") is a exceedingly intelligent graduate from Tokyo University that had been part of a deceased family destroyed by Hollows. He had been approached by Andreas Nikolai to seek his own form of Justice and destroy those wicked enough to take advantage of the defenseless and the helpless. Anzen is now part of the enigmatic, secretive Quincy order known as the Veisskreuz. Appearance: Anzen protrays a mid 20's man, having a keen sharp edged brows over his light caramel eyes. Complimenting his eyes is a set of black hair, done back in a bun stylized after the feudal japanese society, moreover like a samurai with a silver braid to hold it in place. He has a pair of thin wire frame glasses which he usually keeps on his person at all times. He has a excellent muscularature structure throughout his body, while keeping a lithe appearance over the clothes and has excellent toned accents without, showing a man who prides his physical prowess and disciplines to keep it that way. Anzen's attire as seen as a Quincy is quite unique in of itself. A specially woven piece of white silk is buttoned around his collar, with a emerald gem with unique properties within itself, extending and covering the majority of his person all the way down to his ankles. Underneath he garbs a dark blue suit jacket with pink accesorized borders and clips, with a rounded circular collar that extends above his white cloak. Underneath this, lies a hieroglypic emblazoned onto a light blue shirt which is tucked in by a dark brown belt with golden belt buckle, with white pants typical within the Quincy ranks, and white dress shoes. Matching this, he wears a pair of white gloves for which he uses during most stressed occasions, and containing special properties of their own. Personality: Anzen is a practical, inventive man with a keen sense of superiority against those who overestimate themselves or underestimate him. Always the top of his class, Anzen believed himself to be a prodigy, doing his family proud by achieving such a high scholarship and education that made him both a mentally and physically perfected human being. Upon seeing spirits for nearly his whole life, Anzen would have to restrain himself from getting involved in the butcherings that Hollows create or the wandering cries of spirits bound to the World of the Living. Feeling helpless, he tried to exceed at least in a normal form whereas he could do nothing to aid those who were trapped within the world and destory the monsters who persecute them. Upon being offered a chance at this by the mysterious, idealistic Andreas Nikolai, Anzen's view of the world changed forever as he struck out to become a Quincy. Currently, Anzen's creativity and intelligence are only a few tools he uses in combat, always eager to prove himself to others of his worth and prowess. Because of this, Anzen has been seen as a very successful Quincy, and will flaunt his power in order to gain recognition by others. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Despite having been a human before his transcendence into a Quincy, Anzen had exceptionally high Spiritual Power, which made all of his other spiritually aware relatives targets by Hollows, all to the chagrin to Anzen. Having since become a Quincy Anzen has mastered his powers to their fullest capabilities, capable of emitting a powerful Spiritual Pressure on par with a Soul Reaper Captain's, quite capable of manipulating Spiritrons to a near masterful level, being by far one of the best of the Human-turned-Quincies that Andreas had recruited. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: As part of his array of abilities, Anzen can manipulate countless Spiritrons to form his telltale arrows and Quincy bow, capable of stringing them together with little to no effort, allowing him to fight indefinitely based on the energy around him as well as his personal Spiritual Power available to him. He has the ability to change the attunement of spiritrons, allowing him to change the properties of his arrows to be able to preform many feats indefinitely, possibly able to cause incredible concussive force or blinding speed differential to each arrow he fires, making his control over spirit energy highly adaptible and unknowable in combat. Incredible Marksman: By his time during his academics, Anzen always took a fascination in archery and honed himself to a reasonable aspect, prospering off his naturally in-built skills within gymnastics and athletics. When he finished his Quincy training, Anzen was able to become one of the most stunning archers within the Veisskreuz, capable of preforming incredible feats that borderlined inhuman when on par with other opponents of high caliber, easily making up being against many melee and close quarters enemies. Adept Swordsman: Being foremost skilled within this area, Anzen is quite capable of holding his own in melee combat if the need arises, as most combatants that he faces often have their own form of close combat measures and weaponry. Hirenkyaku Master: Being a prodigy within the useage of Hirenkyaku, Anzen is quite capable of keeping up with some of the foremost known practitioners of Sonido and Shunpo, allowing him to move unabated by limited spirit energy or control as his adept skills allow him to move throughout the air without the use of platforms or concentrated use of his energy. Ingenious Inventor and Keen Intelligence: Anzen's asstounding intelligence had been noteworthy since childhood, having the ability to comprehend things many years advanced for his age, allowing him to graduate from schools at an exceedingly high rate with excellent scores. Since joining the Quincy organization, the Veisskreuz, he has made astounding jumps in creating useful Quincy tools and reiterating useful archaic tools of the past and transforming them into modernized weapons and gear that augment Quincy abilities indefinitely. Aszendent Formblatt (Eng Lit Translation, "Ascendant Form,"): A unique, specially crafted form that is Anzen's alone, it takes the basis idea from Letz Stil, Anzen assumes an appearance that is reminiscent hybrid of a templar knight with dual pauldrons that spurt out flamboyant trails of spirit energy from either side diagonally, while retaining his white cloak and emerald tie, while also giving him padded avarices with cross symbols emblazoned upon them. His bow transcends in appearance as well, spanning a good two meters in length and height, with a wide network of webs connecting the apparent pulsating cross-bow he had originally. Similar in use to a Bankai, Anzen reaches the peak of his abilities through this form and can move at levels that rivals the Soul Reaper's said ultimate released power, but at the cost of stamina, reducing him to near half strength when released and will not be able to formulate this form for a good week. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Quincy Cloak: Anzen can achieve levitation and flight with this particular piece of self-woven, finite piece of white silk that gathers spiritrons across the air and allow him airborne travel, augmenting his Hirenkyaku traits as well significantly. Spiral of the Void: The special crystal that ties his Quincy cloak is made of high amounts of Ginto fluid, allowing him to preform Ginto spells with a incredible fluid grace and skill no one has seen before. By simply tapping his personal Spirit Power into this gem, he is capable of creating and casting spells that would normally require the archaic capsules of past Quincies as well as incantations. Though the true scope of his spellcasting abilities are unknown, this artifact he has obtained allows him to preform them at indefinitely masterful heights. Seele Schneiders: While seen as a ancient form of weaponry and Ginto spell casting, Anzen has revitalized their potential in turning them into truly deadly tools. By gathering Spirit Energy within the air and augmenting it with his own Spiritual Power, Anzen has devised ways of launching sneak attacks and abilities with the Seele Schneiders against his opponents, and creating Ginto spells without gathering the Spirit Energy of his opponents. They are also used as incredibly dense bladed weapons, capable of vibrating at such frequencies that he can cut through solid sealed Zanpakuto with ease. Quincy Bow: Flüster-Spatzen: Anzen's Quincy bow, Anzen dubbed its name after recieving it from Andreas Nikolai, able to form a cross form of spirit energy, with a black outline and white body for its solid, inactive form, coming from a five edged star pendant that is located around his right wrist. Behind the scenes/Paraphenilia: Quote(s):